


A Thorn In The Wilted Garden

by Jajamadam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blackmail, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajamadam/pseuds/Jajamadam
Summary: A night of fun ends horribly for this 4 man group, Sasuke, Naruto,Sakura and Hinata, as it leads to someone's unfortunate death. For their own personal reasons they each decide to hide the evidence in a near by rose garden and try to act natural at work. What are these four to do when this "someone" won't let them forget and work flips into a game of try to survive as they each adopt an unhealthy coping mechanism: sex, drugs...at some point it stopped mattering. Sasunaru & more





	A Thorn In The Wilted Garden

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ..or..anything but this fanfic....and three others!!! Check them out

* * *

 

Hinate froze where she stood as she watched Sasuke and Naruto fill the hole.

**"W...we killed a person...a..a living breathing being! WE ARE MONSTERS!"** She was freaking out. Of course she would. This wasn't how the night was suppose to go. They were just co-workers trying to catch a break by drinking with the boss and now...someone was dead.

Sakura picked some roses carefully and put it on the dirt bump where they hid the body. " **Listen guys..no one must know what happened tonight. We...we cant even be blamed fully for this. He came outta no where. We aren't even that drunk!"**

Sasuke said nothing. He was regretting accepting their offer to hang out at the bar. One thing lead to another and they ran someone over. Killing him instantly, if the media found out about this he could lose so much than just face, but business,clients...money. He'd lose it all, and for what? An accident? Not going ta happen.

" **Ill add a bonus onto your pay checks if not word of this gets out"**

**"Are you mad? You cant drown everything with money in this world you Bastard! We just killed a whole person that maybe had a child..a Family!. MONEY CANT FUCKING SOLVE EVERYTHING!"** Naruto cursed, his eyes filled with tears, not just from being horrified for killing a man but feeling remorse at the idea that this man probably had a child who may become an orphan just like he was.

**"Listen to me you idiot"** Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar tightly." **My patience with you is wearing thin. I dont fucking care what you think. If you think I'm going to let this affect my life you're fucking wrong. You can take the money or the blame. Pick! If this boat crashes you best as fucking well go down with it for all of us."**

Sakura stood between the two, everyone was breaking down. Someone had to step up. " **Thats enough. As of today.. June 3rd, no one is to speak of this incident. Got it? We will live everyday the same. N..Now lets go home. If push comes to shove we all got home safely and without problems last night on Hilaby street...the road further down from this one. We never passed that understood?"** Sakura held Hinata up and put her in the car as Sasuke and Naruto double checked to make sure all evidence was full gone before also hopping in.

They all silently agreed that they would forget tonight and live life like it never happened. Well...not all of them. I don't recall the dead person agreeing.

 


End file.
